


It's gonna be alright

by darkmoore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is in a medically induced coma and Steve just wants him back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my H/C Bingo square "coma". Since I tend to write stories of epic proportions and never finish them, I challenged myself to SHORT fic for this bingo card. We'll see how I do with the other fics ...
> 
> Thanks go to BRUMEIER, who did the encouraging and the hand holding and the beta, too. Luv ya, Bru.

Steve hovered in front of the door to Bucky’s medical suite. He didn’t want to go in yet. He didn’t dare. Tony was just finishing his talk with the Neurosurgeon he’d hired for Bucky and Steve desperately hoped that he’d have good news. Or at least not bad news. 

Rubbing his face with his hands, Steve thought that he’d never been more scared than he was right now. Going into battle was way easier than this. Being forced to inactivity, unable to help Bucky, unable to just fucking do something to fix the situation, fix him, was torture. That he had to rely on doctors, surgeons and Tony Stark to get Bucky, his Bucky, back to him didn’t sit well with Steve at all. Bucky was his to protect, his to care for.

It shouldn’t be like this, him standing in front of the frosted glass door feeling helpless, while inside Bucky was in a drug induced coma until the doctors figured out if the surgery had been a success. It wasn’t as if this had ever been done before. But then again, everything Tony Stark did was revolutionary. 

Tony came over to Steve and clapped him on the back, awkwardly. “Doc says that the scans look good. They think it worked, but of course we won’t be sure until he’s awake and there’ve been more tests. Shouldn’t be long now, though. They’re already weaning him off the drugs that keep him under. You should go to him.” 

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said. He was grateful for all Tony had done for Bucky ever since they had found him, half starved and on the brink of a psychotic break. He’d been badly off: hallucinating, switching between several languages, and completely disoriented. He didn’t know what year it was or what country he was in, let alone what city. 

They’d had to drug him, restrain him, and lock him up because nothing else had worked. If Bucky was still in there somewhere, in that broken husk of a man turned assassin, he couldn’t reach them. His mind was in chaos, confused between his loyalty to Steve, his love for him, his orders to kill him and the second-hand hatred they’d infused him with. Maybe his mind had just been wiped one time too many. 

It was a thought that made the blood in Steve’s veins turn to ice, but it was a possibility that was hard to ignore. Steve had been half convinced that he’d lost Bucky for good – even though he was still alive – when Tony had come up with one of his genius ideas and developed a chip that the neurosurgeons had implanted into Bucky’s brain. Now it only needed to work as planned.

Cursing himself for stalling, Steve finally opened the door to the medical suite and stepped inside. He swallowed hard at the sight of Bucky. He just couldn’t get used to how … fragile … Bucky looked, attached to all those machines. There was a plethora of cables attached to Bucky’s body, multiple IV lines and a tube down his throat. His head was wrapped in a bandage, his skin so pale it was almost translucent. 

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat and sat down on the chair beside the bed. He carefully slipped his hand into Bucky’s unresponsive one, wishing so badly Bucky would wake up and be _Bucky_ again. Not the winter soldier, not something called the Asset, just Bucky, his best friend and the man he’d been in love with since forever. 

“Hey Bucky,” Steve said in a low voice, thumb rubbing circles onto the back of Bucky’s hand. “Tony just talked to your doctor and they say your scans look good. They think it worked and that you’re gonna be okay. That you’re gonna be … you. I hope they’re right. I miss you Bucky, so damn much. And I love you. You need to come back to me, okay? You promised. You promised we’d be together till the end of the line. Don’t make me do this alone, please. I need you to be alright…” Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Bucky’s knuckles before he gently squeezed the hand he was holding.

A moment later, Bucky squeezed back.


End file.
